


a sentence is worth a thousand words

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Death, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Tagging this was hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence for forty different pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

1; johndave

You remember being thirteen and consistently denying that you were a homosexual even if sexuality hadn’t been mentioned and you remember Dave admitting to having a crush on you and you remember denying the admittance without a second thought, reminding him that you are not a homosexual and that you would never return his feelings; now you are a sixteen year old god and he lays still at your feet, and you wish you hadn’t have lied to yourself.

2; janeroxy

You’d liked Jane for a long, long time, but Jane had always liked Jake and you listened to her prattle on about him though it killed you inside; and when you became fed up with listening and lying you’d downed a spare bottle of sleeping pills and washed them down with vodka.

3; katnep

They’d always pitied you; pitied you because you were in love with Karkat and he did not return the feelings, pitied you because you’d grown up living in a cave and hunting for your own food, pitied you because you were a catgirl and the boy you loved found you annoying - and you hated it, really, so what else to do but color the walls of your cave olive green?

4; kantuna

You knew he’d always be Latula’s matesprit; that was how it worked, how it would always work, because they were a model of what a perfect matespritship looked like and they were perfect together, two pieces of a whole - but as Mituna melds your lips together and slips a hand beneath your red sweater, you know it is all a lie.

5; johnvris (pale)

He cries to you late at night about that Strider kid, about the way the blond is too self-absorbed to notice that John’s been tripping over feelings for him since they were thirteen - you hold him close to your chest and stroke his hair gently, weave your fingers in his rats nest of black tangles, and you promise someday Strider will love him back (but you know it’s all a lie.)

6; erinep

The two of you are the loneliest, she’d said; she wanted Karkat and could not have him and you wanted Feferi and could not have her, and so the two of you stuck together - and it may have hurt, the way she would call out Karkat’s name and not yours, if you hadn’t have called Feferi’s name and not hers one too many times.

7; trickster!johndave

You never really understood the point of trickster mode, nor did you enjoy it; not only did it change your hair from black to blonde and materialize a bright pink lollipop in your hair, it gave you uncontrollable urges to kill something, anything - and as you drive Dave’s sword through his chest, you assume you will feel at least an ounce of remorse, but you do not.

8; johnrezi (black)

Troll romance was stupid and you’d never really understood it, nor did you want to; but when Terezi coils your hood around her wrist and tugs it as hard as she possibly can, makes you lose your footing and almost fall to the ground, a hate you’ve never felt before blossoms in your chest and you spring forward with every intention of choking her to death.

9; rosemary

She’s beautiful, blonde hair and curves and heart-shaped black lips; and when she kisses you late at night, when everyone else is fast asleep and there is no possibility you will be caught, you realize that you are in love with her and when you tell her this, she leaves - you try to figure out what it was you’d done wrong until she comes back and is completely nude.

10; jakedave/johndave

He looks a lot like John, that is an irrefutable fact; he’s got the same hair, the same goofy grin, the same tan skin - and when you fuck him slow, late at night, you imagine that his eyes are blue and not green and you call John’s name when you climax, wishing you could be sorry about it but knowing that you really are not.

11; johnroxy/johndave/janeroxy

You use him and he uses you in return, and neither of you are against that; you imagine that he is a woman, curvaceous and soft, with black hair trimmed short and neatly combed - and he imagines that you are a man, with short blonde hair and red eyes that you conceal with sunglasses he’d gotten you for his birthday; and when you have sex, he calls you Dave, and you call him Jane.

12; jaderose

You’ve known her since before she had dog ears, before her hair was long and black and unruly and was still short and tame - and you watch her now, muddling through the same thing you had, descending slowly into madness as she takes the lives of her friends one by one; and when she drives a sword of Dave’s through your heart, you smile and assure her, “You will be okay soon.”

13; brojohn/johndave

It’s quiet when you wake - you’d expected John to be awake by this now, but you guess he must still be asleep, until you look down and see that his sleeping bag is completely deserted; and as you fully awaken, you can hear the moans and thumps from Bro’s room, and you are sick to your stomach because this is not the first time Bro has stolen something that is yours.

14; vrisrezi (pale)

You’d been her moirail since before you could remember, and that was what made this hurt so much more; you had only ever wanted what was best for her, even if she didn’t really deserve the best - and as you pull the sword from her chest, watch the yellow sun on her shirt turn cerulean, you cover your mouth and try not to cry.

15; johnkat/johndave

You promise yourself that you hate him - you hate him because of what a blatant douche he is, with those annoying toothy grins and those stupid fucking blue eyes, and you remind yourself of this as you watch him jump forward with no pretense and press his lips to Strider’s; but something churns deep in your chest, and you know it isn’t hate.

16; dirkjane

The two of you had originally thought you’d be each other’s substitutes; hers for Roxy, yours for Jake - but as you watch her unbutton her shirt, bra directly after, toss them aside carelessly and climb onto your bed; you grip one of her breasts and you don’t pretend she is Jake, and when you climax you say her name and she says yours.

17; equinep (pale)

Silence settles over you and the highblood as you enter the cave; you feel vomit threaten to spill at the sight of your moirail’s olive green blood, covering the walls and floor, covering Gamzee’s face and arms - and you leap at him without a second thought, prepared to choke him until he is begging you for mercy.

18; portula

She is Mituna’s matesprit, completely off limits, you know, but that doesn’t stop you from inviting yourself into her room, pushing her against the wall and whispering filthy, filthy things in her ear; and you take her shiver as a sign of affirmation, so you step back and command her to strip, and she complies without a second thought.

19; trickster!jaderose

You’d always been confused as to why trickster mode never affected you mentally, only changed your appearance; at this moment, you truly wish it would, because you can feel the shooting pain of the blade being pushed through your chest and you can feel Jade’s sinister smile against your neck as she bites down, makes you call out, whether in pain or pleasure you are unsure.

20; johndavesprite/johndave

You always knew he wasn’t yours, even if he would press his lips to yours late at night and promise that he would love you forever and that he would be your John, because the John that was _truly_ yours had died a long time ago - but you know, when he sees _this_ Dave after the three year journey, that he will leave you; and that is okay, as long as you’ve got three years to pretend.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that time i said i might continue this? here you go!

21; jaderose

You think about the way her blonde lashes touch her cheeks and the way her black lips are heart-shaped and absolutely beautiful - and sometimes you think about how she’d touch you, if she was yours, and you rub your knees together under your desk nervously.

22; johndave

You try to be cool around him, but you fumble over your words too much and trip over your own feet - but he laughs, and that’s all that matters.

23; katnep

He looks so happy with Vriska; you try your best to hate her, but it doesn’t work, because you can’t hate anyone - you just wish he would’ve noticed you, instead.

24; brojohn

It’s not illegal to have him, but you know that his dad would shoot you in the head if he knew - you don’t think it really matters, especially when he’s splayed out beneath you, panting; you just hope that Dave doesn’t hear.

25; neprezi

She has blonde hair with her tips dyed olive green and sharp teeth like a cat, and your heart swells whenever she passes you in the hallway but she doesn’t even know your name.

26; johnrose/johndave

You’re tired of lying to Rose, but you can’t help it - you don’t want to break her heart because you care just a little too much, but you know that one day she’ll walk in on Dave driving you into the mattress and you won’t be able to explain.

27; dirkjohn

He’s your little brother’s best friend - it’s an unspoken rule that he’s off limits to you, but when he sleeps over he always stays up later than Dave and you just can’t help yourself, especially when he walks into your room in a skin-tight blue dress and says, “Can we do it, now?”

28; rose/aranea

You have a scorpio tattoo on your neck that you get for her twentieth birthday and she has a tattoo of your chumhandle on her lower back, but when she dies in a car accident on your twenty-second birthday you get the tattoo removed.

29; vrisrose (black)

You touch her face carefully, think of how you wouldn’t mind snapping her neck, but all thoughts are gone from your head as soon as she pushes you back onto the mattress and slips her hand underneath your purple party dress.

30; erijohn

He smells like the ocean constantly and you can’t say it’s the best thing you’ve smelt, but when he corners you and forces you on your knees you always comply with what he asks - sometimes he pulls your hair a little too hard, but you can’t say you mind.

31; trickster!johndave

You’re pretty afraid of him, especially when he ties your hands to the headboard and stuffs a candycane in your mouth, but most of those fears slip away when he pops open a bottle of lube, stretches himself, and sinks down onto you.

32; jadekan

She glows like a nightlight, which you love, because ever since the game you’ve been afraid of the dark - you hate to admit it, but she scratches behind your ears when you walk through a dark corridor and lights up, just for you.

33; jaderosekan

You never thought it’d work, the polyamory thing; until you realized that Rose could kiss you, then Kanaya, then you could kiss Kanaya, and that cuddling was so much better with three.

34; davejohndavesprite

You almost want to be jealous of your bird-self - it almost seems like John favors him over you, and maybe that was because they were together for three years, but when John has nightmares and tosses in his sleep he grabs onto you  _ and  _ Davesprite.

35; dirkroxy (pale)

It’s true that you don’t have romantic feelings for her, but ever since the trolls taught you about what a moirail is, you’re pretty sure you’re pale for her - she’s brushing her fingers through your hair the night she tells you that she returns the feelings, and you hug her so hard that she has to tell you she can’t breathe.

36; johndave

You’re thirteen and don’t have much of a concept of sexuality, but you know that when Dave makes dirty jokes about you going down on him that you do a lot more than laugh.

37; johnkan (pale)

You are pale for him, you know; when you tell him this, he tilts his head like a confused bird and you want nothing more than to wrap him in a blanket and hide him from the real world - he tells you that he doesn’t understand what that means, but when you ask him to be your moirail, he agrees.

38; dirkjane/dirkjake

Things didn’t work out with Jake, and you aren’t surprised - Jane isn’t your substitute or his replacement, though she thinks he is, so you kiss her until she believes that she couldn’t possibly be.

39; porjane (porrim/jane)

She’s got tattoos and she intimidates you to no end, but when she presses you into the mattress and pushes your mouths together, you grip her shoulders and leave claw marks because really, how intimidated by her are you?

40; jaderose

Her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks and it’s absolutely beautiful, the way she drives you mad, so you press your lips to hers and tangle your hands in her unruly black hair because yes, you love her infinitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was good. i did my best to convey emotions in one sentence - it's pretty difficult, when you think about it. i hope my attempt was at least semi-successful.
> 
> maybe i'll write more of these yet? i don't know if i should, i'm not sure how good i am at conveying emotions in one sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno, i've read things like this and i wanted to write something like it, too.
> 
> i might continue this? like, twenty more sentences, and another twenty, and so on. but it depends if anyone would actually like for that to happen.


End file.
